


Far From Home

by NickieRiot91



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieRiot91/pseuds/NickieRiot91
Summary: Alexandria has never been your typical girl. She loves adventure and she loves the wild. Maybe it's because of the secret she holds. A secret she is about to tell the most unlikely group imaginable. But maybe this is her chance to finally be accepted





	1. Not In Kansas Anymore

I was walking through the woods sniffing the crisp cool autumn air, feeling the soft cool breeze as it drifted through the trees, and feeling the hard ground as my paws pressed into it with every step. Days like this were freeing and I loved them. None of my friends knew of my ability to shift into a large wolf; it was my best kept secret. One I doubted anyone would understand; even I didn't fully understand. I had never seen my parents shift nor had they ever mentioned the ability to me. And so I felt it was just this strange, beautiful gift that I alone had. Looking ahead of me, glowing blue eyes locked onto a fox, I lowered my body down and lifted my back haunches. My tail flicked through the air and without a sound I ran forward wanting to play with the smaller creature. It went down a hill and I lept over it, but when I landed I wasn't in the forest I had been in. The trees here were more vibrant and the air was warmer. The grass under my paws was soft and green.

I sat down in confusion and cocked my head trying to figure out where I was. My ears swiveled forward as the sound of hooves and voices tickled them. I wiggled my nose and took in a deep breath. I could smell ponies, the earth and something else I had never smelt before. The sounds were coming closer so I decided to stay sitting where I was and let whoever the group was come to me. Surely they would be able to give me answers on where I was. However as soon as I saw the group I didn't need them to answer any questions. I recognized that dark haired broody dwarf anywhere, Thorin Oakenshield. I shook my head thinking maybe I had fallen asleep there was no possible way I was in middle earth, but when I looked back up Thorin and the rest of his company where staring at me.

Dwalin had his axe out and Kili had an arrow pointed at me. It wasn't surprising, I was rather large in this form and looked like I could tear someone's head clear from their shoulders, which when thinking about it, was funny considering how small I was when I was human and how generally friendly I tended to be. “No need for the weapons I don't mean you any harm. Honestly I'm a bit lost.” I laid down and gazed up at Gandalf. Maybe the wizard could tell me how I ended up in a place that wasn't supposed to exist.

“The beast speaks,” Thorin said in confusion. I let out a snarl. “I'm not a beast I'm a human girl that can turn into a very large snow wolf. If I still had my clothes I would shift back and show you,” I explained. All the dwarves looked to their leader not knowing what to do. “Give her a cloak or something to cover up with,” he told them.

Kili having put his bow up climbed down and brought a blanket over to me laying it atop me. I shifted back into a blonde, blue eyed woman standing at 5’2. I wrapped the blanket around me to keep me covered. “Thank you, Kili. I appreciate your kindness, but some actually clothes would be nice.” I smiled at him. Thorin narrowed his eyes and climbed down storming over to me. “How do you know his name, witch?” He snarled. I raised a brow and pushed him back a bit. “Because that's what I do. I drink and I know things.” I smirked knowing they wouldn't get the reference. Oh how I would miss Game of Thrones! “Really though, I'm from another world if that much wasn't clear already. And, uh, where I'm from the story of your quest is a book.” I shrugged nonchalantly. I wasn't going to tell them it was made into movies as well. The idea of explaining tv and such was too daunting.

“You know what our future holds?” He asked with a much calmer tone. I nodded my head. “Tell me,” he demanded. I snorted and shook my head. Yeah that wasn't happening I had read one too many books and seen one too many movies that told me revealing the future was a bad idea. “I'll keep that information to myself, but I promise I'll help you on your journey. I just don't think telling you is a good idea. Certain things will change and I don't think they should. Some things need to happen,” I explained. Thorin went to argue, but Gandalf interrupted telling him my decision was a wise one.

I always did like that wizard. He and Radagast were awesome and to think I was actually in his presence was surreal. I smiled at him kindly just as Ori came up and nervously offered me some trousers that belonged to Fili, a tunic from Bilbo, and a pair of boots that were a bit too big from Dori. “Thanks darlin’ these will do for now.” I used my mouth to hold the blanket up as I slipped on the trousers. And then Ori held it up as I put the tunic on. It was a dark green and I liked the color. I looked down and sighed when I noticed my nipples. What I wouldn't give for a bra. But I didn't have one and I knew the dwarves wouldn't have anything to offer me that would serve as a makeshift one either. But that was one downside I was willing to deal with.

“What's your name lass?” Balin asked now that I was as decent as I was going to get. 

“Alexandria, but you can call me Alex, Lex, Ria. Or any version really, I don't mind,” I replied.

Thorin was still eyeing me strangely. But I could see the wheels turning. “If you really plan to help then someone with your...ability could be useful,” he finally acceded. He wasn't happy about accepting someone he didn't know or trust, but I hadn't done anything to cause them harm when I easily could have. 

I smirked and did a small happy dance not caring about the strange looks I received. Many times I had dreamed of coming on this journey, finding love, and changing the outcome. The Hobbit was one of my favorite books and I loved the movies. Now I was going to get the chance to change things for the better. I would make sure the line of Durin did not end.

Balin grabbed a contract and handed it to me. I didn't see the point in reading over it when I already knew what it said. It wasn't like I hadn't watched that scene many times and laughed as I found it to be hilarious. It was because of how Bilbo read over it, but Bofur really made it. “Think furnace with wings.” I silently laughed just thinking about it. I signed the contract and handed it back to the kindly old dwarf. His attitude and the way he looked reminded me of a grandfather and I decided then and there he was the most awesome grandfather figure ever.

“Welcome Alexandria, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield,” he said.

“Woop. This is awesome. Dreams really do come true. Take that Rosita from Uni 101. So do I get my own pony or will I have to ride with someone?” I asked.

“You'll have to ride with someone. The other ponies can't bare your weight and the supplies,” Thorin informed me.

“She can ride with me,” I heard someone say. I smiled and climbed up on the pony. “I promise not to be a bad riding partner,” I told the dwarf who was kind enough to let me ride with me. “I doubt you could be,” Fili replied. I settled behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

I was far from home, but I was more than ready for my own adventure.


	2. Story Time

The further we traveled the colder the weather turned. Days were still nice, but nights had grown chilly. The only thing that kept the company warm was the fire and blankets, though sometimes even that wasn't enough. On the nights that the weather grew extremely chilly I would shift into my wolf form and allow some of the dwarves to cuddle up to me. It was nice being used as a pillow, in a way it made me not only feel useful, but cared for. Not all the dwarves were comfortable laying on me and I was okay with that as well. But Fili, Kili, and Ori along with Bilbo found sleeping on me to be the most extraordinary thing in the world.

The first time they touched my fur they were amazed by how soft it was. My cheeks grew warm at their compliments and had I not been in my wolf form I was sure they would have noticed my blush. Every time they cuddled up to me they talked about how warm I was. Something that Fili had noticed the first time I rode with him. I explained to him that canines naturally have a higher body temperature than humans or in their case dwarves and a hobbit. I then went on to explain that because I could change into a wolf I also had a higher body temperature and that it was perfectly normal and I wasn't sick. Something poor Ori had thought as I hugged him one day after he showed me a drawing he had done. 

Tonight was another one of those cold nights and I was stretched out to my full 6.5 feet letting the three dwarves and hobbit lay on me.

“Ms. Alexandria will you tell us a story from your world?” Ori asked innocently. If it was possible for a wolf to smile I did so. “You don't have to call me that. You can call me Alex, but sure. What kind of story would you like to hear?” I asked in return. As he thought about what kind of story he wanted to hear I tried to think of stories from my world. There were so many I could tell them from Disney tales to Harry Potter, to Game of Thrones; the last one might scar them though. And so I tried to remember all my favorite stories. The ones that stuck with me the best. “How bout an uplifting one? A real one. Not one from your books. You can tell one of those after,” he finally answered. 

I hummed. A real story that was uplifting. That wasn't going to be easy. I found it very difficult to think of such a story knowing just how dark and dangerous my world was, but finally something came to mind. “Well in my world, we suffer from the fear of natural disasters. Such as earthquakes, tornadoes, floodings and hurricanes. When one part of our country endures one of these, the people in the rest of the country often come together to aid and assist the victims. Sure there are those that do nothing to help, but the ones that do offer their support vastly outnumber those who just sit back and complain. Even when those same naysayers become the victims of one or more of these disasters, the good people of my world band together and help anyway. Somehow we always manage to come together in the darkest of times,” I told them.

They all smiled softly. “It's good that the people find a way to work together despite their differences,” Fili said as he nestled against my side. “Yeah, but can we get a real story now? One with brave heroes and maybe a damsel in distress?” Kili asked. I laughed softly at his childishness. He maybe 77 years old, but he had this child like glee about him that I found adorable. “Of course just give me a minute to think,” I told him. I wiggled my head back and forth a few times before settling on Hercules, the Disney version of course.

“Long ago in a far off land where no mortal could go there lived gods and goddess, all of whom helped the mortal world when prayed to. The most powerful god of them all was known as Zeus and he ruled over Mount Olympus with kindness, and justice. He was a fair god who always looked out for the others, but there was one god who was jealous of his position. He didn't like that Zeus got to sit high and mighty in the clouds laughing and partying with the other gods and goddess while he was stuck in the underworld dealing with the souls of the dead. And so he sought to overthrow Zeus,” I paused there for dramatic effect. I really wanted to draw them into the story.

I could almost feel the awe coming off of them in waves as they stared at me. “Did the other god win? Who was he?” Bilbo asked. I lifted my head about to continue when I realized that Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bilbo weren't the only ones listening to the story. Some of the other dwarves were listening as well. I take that back all the dwarves were listening. Even Thorin who tried to keep it hidden, but I could tell by the way he was sitting with his head slightly turned toward me that he was listening in. 

“The other god was Hades, older brother to Zeus.” Kili let out a dramatic gasp. “His brother? How could he want to hurt his little brother?” Fili asked. Which I wasn't surprised since he was so protective over his own brother. “Yes his brother and it didn't matter to Hades because he had always wanted to rule Olympus. He didn't care what he had to do. He just wanted to be in charge, but before he made any plans he sought out the sisters of fate. They knew all, past, present, and future. And Hades wanted to know if Zeus’ new baby boy was going to affect his plans to make Olympus his own. And so when they told him that if Hercules should fight he would lose he sent his minions to kidnap the baby and turn him mortal,” this time when I stopped it was because Thorin had called for everyone to get rest.

The whole company groaned, upset that they would have to wait to finish hearing the story. But I promised them that as soon as everyone was up and ready to go I would gladly finish telling them. The next morning as soon as everyone was up and the camp was packed away they began pestering me about the story. And I of course was more than willing to oblige them. My story seemed to help keep everyone from falling into a foul mood as the skies opened up and began pouring down upon us.

Hmm I know what's going to happen tonight. Hopefully it isn't as uncomfortable as it looked in the movie, I thought to myself.


	3. Messing With Trolls

I was laying on my back, hands behind my head, legs crossed at the ankle and staring up at the sky. Night had just fallen and I was admiring the stars as they twinkled across the midnight black sky. I had noticed early on that the constellations here were different than the ones back home, but that didn't diminish their beauty. In fact I thought it added to them. I was getting to see something no one else back home would ever get to see. Something about the fact these stars being my own little secret from my friends and family made them even more dazzling.

Unfortunately thinking about the fact they were different than the ones back home also got me thinking about home. That made me realize how much I missed my parents. While I was more than happy to be experiencing my favorite story first-hand I couldn't help thinking about what everyone back home was doing, but at the same time I didn't want to go back. Being back there meant going back to keeping part of who I was a secret. Something I didn't have to do with the company I kept now. They knew who I was and what I could do; and they accepted me.

Acceptance was something I knew I would never get back home in a world where magic wasn't supposed to exist, where creatures such as myself would be called an abomination and most likely hunted down. No, staying in this world, in middle earth to protect the lives of 13 dwarves and a hobbit was where I belonged. I would always miss my parents, but I knew that they would be happy because I was happy.

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout lass?” Bofur asked as he took a seat by my head. I turned my head to look at him instead of the stars. “Home, or rather what used to be my home. I always thought that if I ever left I would miss it more, dream about it at night, and desire to go back there.” I let out a soft sigh and smiled. “And yet I don't. Yeah I miss my mom and dad, who wouldn't miss their loving parents? But it doesn't hurt. I don't dream about it and oddly enough I have no desire to return,” I told him.

Bofur looked down at me slightly surprised. “Careful Ria you keep talkin’ like that and I'm gonna start thinkin’ you like bein’ with a bunch of smelly dwarves,” he teased. I laughed and gently shoved him. “Well you can think it all ya want cause I do. But, uh, you're right about that smelly thing. You guys need a bath. My wolfy senses pick up on your scent super easy,” I teased back. Bofur playfully narrowed his eyes and was just about to reach down and tickle me when Fili came running toward us.

“Trolls have the ponies. Bilbo is trying to free them now. Kili stayed behind,” he told us. And there it was. The thing I had been waiting to happen all day since the rain began. I knew this was coming, I also knew it was one of the things I couldn't change. I had to let the company stay, get caught, and find the troll cave. It was very important that cave be found as it held swords I knew would play an important role in the future. So I had said nothing to Thorin when we stopped, nor did I say anything after Gandalf stormed off.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at me. “You knew this would happen. Why didn't you say anything? Warn us?” His tone was accusatory.

“Because Thorin McBroody Brood the things that are going to unfold in the very near future need to happen. Now go on, direct your brooding elsewhere. Such as at the trolls.” I shooed him away so I could undress and shift. I knew Bilbo would stall for time, but ever since I saw those stupid annoying trolls on the big screen I wanted nothing more than to take a chunk out of them and I was going to do it first chance I got. While the company gathered their weapons and went charging in the battle I hung back awaiting my opportunity. I wasn't going to take a chance on getting snatched up and thrown in a nasty sack or tied up over a fire.

Neither of those things sounded in the least bit appealing and so I laid down next to a tree and watched events unfold. As I laid there I put my paw over my nose trying to block the scent of the trolls. The movie hadn't done a very good job portraying just how awful their stench was. It was almost bad enough to make me puke, but I managed to keep myself composed and simply watched as Bilbo got caught for the second time.

It didn't take long for the little hobbit to start playing for time. And as he did I slowly crept forward. Just as one of the trolls, I forgot which one, Bert I think, asked for his filleting knife I jumped out of the underbrush and bit down on his leg shaking my head . Gods alive they taste worse than they smell! I let go and looked up at the nasty creature. “Alright that wasn't one of my better ideas. You taste worse than anything I have ever imagined.” I jumped over his hand as he tried to grab me. “Too slow.” I teased just as I juked to the side. “Seriously just give up. I'm much too fast for you slow dumb douchebags to catch.” Proving my point, I rushed between his legs.

I could hear the dwarves muttering to themselves wondering about what I had called the trolls, but I didn't care. I was having too much fun dodging the trolls and laughing. Seeing their frustrated faces as they tried to catch me was one of the funniest things I had seen in a long time. Even a few of the dwarves were laughing despite the predicament they were in.

“The dawn will take you all,” Gandalf cried out as he stood upon a large rock and slammed his staff down. I skidded to a halt in front of the dwarves knowing my fun was over as sunlight spewed through the crack the wizard had made. The trolls started screeching and groaning in pain as the light hit them and they began to turn to stone.

I went off and shifted back putting on my borrowed clothing; note to self: see if elves have better fitting clothes while there. I rejoined the company after I was dressed and noticed they had all been freed. “There's a cave that way. I can smell it. Surprisingly it actually smells worse than the trolls themselves.” I pointed them in the right direction.

Fili walked over to me and clapped me on the shoulder. “I can't believe you bit one of them.” He shook his head and laughed. I merely shrugged. “Like I said not one of my better ideas. Hopefully the ones in the future will be brighter,” I told him.

I wanted a plan bright enough to keep all the company alive. And I had yet to come up with one.


	4. Friendship Bracelets

I was sitting down leaned against a boulder, keeping my senses on high alert as it was my turn to take watch. Ever since we had left Rivendell a few days ago I had suggested letting me help. My senses were more sensitive than anyone in the company and seeing as they were being hunted it wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean sure I knew nothing happened for a few more days I still wanted to do my part and help out. I rolled my shoulders letting my upper back pop. The elven city had been beyond beautiful and I had enjoyed getting to take a bath and get clothes that actually fit. The dwarves weren't happy about me wearing something that was elvish, but they understood me needing better fitting clothes.

Rivendell was also where I had gotten the cloth I was currently braiding into a bracelet. It was 4 thin pieces all different colors, a dark blue, dark green, dark red, and purple. As I worked I began to sing softly to myself.

What if all you understand  
Could fit into the center of our hand  
Then you found it wasn't you  
Who held the sum of everything you knew

We're insane but not alone  
We hold on  
And let go

Like the sun, we will live to rise  
Like the sun, we will live and die  
And then ignite again  
Like the sun, we will live to rise 

What if the one thing that I missed  
Was everything I need to pass the test  
And if I fail, what happens then?  
Can I still count on you as a friend?

We're insane but not alone  
We hold on  
And let go

Like the sun, we will live to rise  
Like the sun, we will live and die  
And then ignite again  
Like the sun, we will live to rise

Like the sun, we will live to rise  
Like the sun, we will live and die  
And then ignite again

Like the sun, we will live to rise  
Like the sun, we will live and die  
And then ignite again  
Like the sun, we will live to rise

I could hear and smell Fili as he walked closer to me. He had this distinct smell of tobacco, knife oil, and peppermint. A scent I was beginning to enjoy. It was much different from his brother who for some reason smelled more spicy like cloves and cinnamon. "Hello corazón de oro what are you doing up?" I asked before he managed to reach me. He softly sat down beside me not wanting to wake the others. "It still amazes me how you do that. I couldn't sleep and when I heard you singing I came over. What was that song?" I finished the bracelet I was making and looked up at him. 

"Live to Rise. It's by a band back home. It's one of my favorites." I handed the braided cloth over to him. He took it and looked it over. "It's beautiful, but why are you giving it to me? Don't you want it?" I smiled and shook my head. "I have one already.. Yours matches as does Kili's." I lifted my wrist showing the other two bracelets to him. He grabbed my hand and I blushed. It was hard not to considering how handsome he was. He and his brother and his uncle and Dwalin. I swear those dwarves and their damn good looks are going to be the death of me. "It does match. Does matching bracelets mean something in your world?" He tied his on. 

I shrugged and looked around the camp. "They can. Sometimes it signifies friendship, other times a relationship," I explained. "Relationship? Like courting beads and such?" He was such an inquisitive dwarf. Actually they all were; constantly asking me things. "Sort of, but not as serious. In my world when a man or woman wants to be more than just dating or living together with their significant other they buy a ring and they get down on one knee and propose," I replied.

Fili smiled and fingered his bracelet for a minute. "Well I'm glad to have you as my friend. But can I ask another question?" I smiled and nodded my head. "What was that you called me? I've heard you say it a few times, but I don't know what it means, and you're always calling the others by other names to," he questioned. Honestly I was a little surprised he didn't ask me sooner. "Corazón de oro, it means golden heart in spanish. I call you that because you're a golden hearted lion," I explained. 

The fair haired prince looked thoughtful for a few moments before leaning over and kissing my cheek, something I had done to him and the others many times. "Thank you, I've never had someone give me such a honorable nickname. I will have to find one for you," he said. I licked my lips and looked anywhere, but at him. "You don't have to do that, but it's kind of you to want to," I felt his hand grab mine and gave it a squeeze. Turning my head I locked eyes with him. There was a softness there that I wasn't exactly expecting and I licked my lips again. "You deserve it. You've done so much for the company and we all care for you," he said.

I hadn't really thought I had done that much. "I really haven't." I shook my head in disagreement. He was just being kind, there was no way he actually thought I had done anything for them. "You're stories give us hope when things seem bleak. You're kind to Ori, you befriended Dwalin, you tease uncle and he doesn't get angry, you helped Bilbo distract the trolls, you helped lead the orc pack away, you joined in on the fun in Rivendell, you try to protect all of us, and you let us use you as a pillow and heat source. You've done more than you realize." He reached up and moved a stray wisp of hair behind my ear.

Before now I hadn't really thought of any of those things as helping, I just did them because it felt right to do. "Didn't realize I was doing anything," I told him. Fili chuckled and gazed at me with an unreadable emotion. It made me squirm and my heart picked up pace just a little. "You are as pure as fresh fallen snow. You help with more than you know and not because you want recognition, but because it's part of who you are. Ria, you really are a remarkable woman. And I do believe I just found your nickname. I'm going to call you Snow," he said.

"I don't know how pure I am, but I appreciate your kind words. They make my heart go all aflutter. Not fair that you are good looking and charming. You Durin men are gonna kill me one day," I tried to play off just how much his words affected me. I stretched and looked around the camp, Dwalin was stirring about to get up and take my spot on watch. Once he did I smiled softly and gave him a nod which he returned. "Come on let's get some sleep." I stood up and offered Fili my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. Making our way over to where his brother lay I grabbed the blanket the elves had given me and covered him up before laying down on my side. I didn't need a blanket to keep me warm. "Night Fee," I whispered. "Goodnight Snow," he replied.

I let out a yawn and nuzzled into my pillow, trying to get comfortable. My eyes drifted close and soon I was lovingly embraced by slumber.


	5. Nasty Creatures

The next morning I woke up and noticed a cloak was laid atop me. At first I was confused, but then the calming scent of pine needles and musk hit me. Instantly I knew the cloak belonged to Thorin. How he had managed to get it atop me with me waking up was a miracle. I must have been more drained than I thought. Standing up I stretched and walked over to Thorin who was in the process of packing up his small bag of items. “You didn't have to give this to me ya know? I wasn't cold. I'm built to handle weather like this.” I handed the cloak to him and he took it with a smile, something I rarely saw him do. “But I do want to thank you,” I told him.

“You gave my nephew your blanket, you took his watch so he could sleep, you go out hunting, you scout ahead, and you protected us from orcs. It is I who should be thanking you.” He grabbed my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. His blue eyes shining as he did so. Okay seriously these damn dwarves need to stop it. My poor heart can't handle this nonsense. It was bad enough crushing on them back in my world, but now I'm with them and it's driving me bonkers. “Yeah well I promised to help so I'm helping. It's no biggie.” I waved off his thanks like what I had done was nothing because to me it was. I was simply doing my best to do as I had promised.

Thorin shook his head. “And you say I'm the stubborn one. You have trouble accepting thanks even when it's deserved.” He nudged my shoulder playfully. This was a side of him that didn't come out often, a side we never really got to see in the book or movies, and I cherished the fact that I was getting to know him better than anyone other than the current company and his sister probably ever would. “Alright, alright you make a fair point. My mom always did say I was as stubborn as a bull, but maybe I'm just as stubborn as a dwarf?” I teased. A small laugh left him and he nodded his head. “Aye I believe you might be onto something there, Ria. Us dwarves can be stubborn,” he agreed.

“Well I'm gonna get the others up and help get camp together. I'm sure you want to head out soon right?” I asked. Thorin nodded, letting me know I was correct. I gave him another smile before I went over to wake Fili and Kili. However when I returned to the spot in which I had been sleeping Kili was already awake, but he hadn't moved out from under my blanket. I shook my head and laughed.

“Why are you still laying there?”

“Because your blanket is soft and it smells like you. I don't want to get up. I like laying here cuddled up all cozy.”

I raised a brow. “And what do I smell like exactly?”

“Like vanilla, oak, spiced mead and something definitively wild.”

My mouth dropped open. I hadn't been expecting that answer, but I was definitely okay with it. “Well I appreciate that, Kee. I really do, but Thorin wants to head out soon. So everyone needs to get up and eat something,” I said. A heavy sigh left him, but he got up and handed me the blanket back, letting me put it in my bag. I went to wake Fili up after, but Kili waved me away saying he would do it.

After everyone was up and we had a meager meal of dried oats, fruit, and bread we began to head out. It wasn't long until the thunderstorm hit and I knew exactly what was coming next. 

As predicted the thunder battle commenced and Bilbo almost fell to his death. I snarled at Thorin for his cruel words to the hobbit and we went inside the cave that would soon have us falling down into a trap. It didn't matter to me that Thorin would soon be taking back his words and apologizing. In my mind he should have never said them in the first place. Thanks to the rain everyone was soaked and cold. And even though I knew I wouldn't be able to get my clothes back, I bit the bullet and shifted because the wet clothes were uncomfortable and even I couldn't stay warm that way. I was just glad all the blankets had stayed dry inside our packs allowing the others to have some form of warmth since Thorin wouldn't allow a fire.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Knowing that soon we would be dealing with the goblin king and his horde of minions my senses were on high alert. With a sigh I went over and joined Bofur on watch at the beginning of the cave. “So how's it going?” I asked.

Bofur looked down at me and smiled. “Things could be worse. At least we're all alive.”

“Always the optimistic one. I love that about you cómico. I really do.”

“What's that mean lass? That funny word?”

“It means comedian. You're always one with a joke and so I thought it appropriate,” I explained. However before he could say something in return Bilbo walked up ready to head back to Rivendell. I decided that wasn't a conversation I needed to take part in and went over next to Dwalin and laid my head on his stomach. He didn't wake up, but he did place his hand on my head, right between my ears.

I could hear the sand sifting and jerked my head up. Looking to Thorin I knew he had noticed as he started yelling at everyone to get up. It wouldn't matter. We never would have made it out of the cave in time. I grunted as I hit the platform/basket whatever the hell that thing the goblins called a front porch was. I stood up and moved out of the way as the others came crashing down. Thorin was giving me a pointed look; blaming me for this. “I've told you certain things need to happen. And while absolutely annoying this is one of them,” I huffed just as the nasty little creatures swarmed us.

If not for my horrible experience with the trolls I probably would have bit them, but instead I just swatted at them knocking them away from me. After a few got knocked from the bridge they backed off. 

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?” The goblin king looked them all over critically. “Spies? Thieves? Assassins?” He asked.

I pushed my way to the front of the group and growled at him. “Man you have to be the dumbest goblin in the history of goblins. Can't ya see they're dwarves? And I'm a wolf? See fangs, claws all that jazz?” I opened my mouth showing off my sharp canines.

“And what are you doing in these parts?”

“Well we were trying to sleep. It's an important thing ya know. But then poof goes the floor and now we're standing here in front of you. The ugliest sonofabitch I have ever seen. And that's saying something cause I've seen cave trolls and some pretty ugly people.”

The goblin king narrowed his eyes and snarled at me. I simply gave him a wolfish grin in return. “Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bonebreaker.” his narrowed his eyes on me with deadly intent, but I knew I wasn't the one he would choose. “Start with the youngest,” he said.

Then all hell broke loose as Thorin came up beside me causing the goblin to taunt him with the news of Azog. But then Gandalf showed up and we were all fighting our ways out of the tunnels. My earlier plan not to bite the goblins went out the window when we began fighting and my wolf instincts took over. I swatted goblins away and tackled them to the ground ripping their throats out. It was an unpleasant taste, but I was going to protect my dwarves. Nothing was going to stop me from doing so. 

When that stupid fat goblin showed back up I bared my teeth at him. “What are you going to do now wizard?” Gandalf stabbed him in the eye with his staff and then slashed him across the belly. “That will do it,” the goblin king said just before Gandalf finished him off.


	6. Azog Lives

My fur was still bristled as all the company stood around me trying to catch their breath. Even I was panting after having to run so far so fast. Fighting goblins definitely wasn't something I ever wanted to do again. “Remind me not to come to the mountains when I plan my vacation.” I looked at Dwalin. He raised a brow and shook his head at me. “Always have something smart to say. But I'll be sure to remind ya lass. Now here let me clean your face.” He pulled out a cloth and started wiping at the blood that had tinted my white fur. He had to get it wet before it would come off and even then it didn't completely come out. “I need to rinse my mouth out. Those things are gross.” I stuck my tongue out.

Dwalin let out a gruff laugh and gave me some water. I swished it around in my mouth and spit it out. Which probably looked strange if anyone was to see. But I didn't rightly care. I just wanted the rancid taste out of my mouth. “I can't believe you bit them. Figured after your encounter with the trolls you wouldn't bite filthy creatures anymore,” he said. If I could shrug I would have. “Gotta kill the enemy somehow. Claws and teeth are my only weapons. And while it did taste nasty I got some satisfaction knowing I ended their evil,” I replied. 

Dwalin nodded his head in understanding and looked me over. “You're gonna be stuck in this form for a while aren't you?” He realized I didn't have my clothes with me. Which was a pain, but there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I was either stuck as a wolf or would have to go around naked. The latter of which I didn't exactly want to do. “Unless someone managed to grab a bag and has spares then yep. I'm stuck,” I replied. He rubbed my ears as a way of saying he was sorry.

I laid down wanting to relax for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and listened to Gandalf count the dwarves and realize that Bilbo was missing. Everyone was in an uproar about the hobbit missing. But I wasn't worried. I knew he would show up soon enough. I stretched out letting my claws dig into the earth and looked at all of them.

“Stop worrying, he's fine. He'll show up any second now,” I assured them.

However Gandalf was having none of it. He wanted to know exactly what happened. And so he began asking all sorts of questions which just set Thorin off. I swear sometimes I'm amazed the dwarf didn't bust a vein with as angry and stressed out as he stayed. When little Bilbo showed up I looked at Thorin and cocked my head. “Told ya he would come back. You should learn to listen to me. It's not like I don't know what's going to happen or anything,” I sassed. Thorin huffed and ignored me instead turning to Bilbo.

“I want to know. Why did you come back?” 

“Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end.  
I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden.  
See, that's where I belong. That's home.  
And that's why I came back. Because...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you.  
But I will help you take it back if I can.” He looked over at me with a soft smile. I could see something like understanding in his eyes. “And Ria considers wherever you lot are her home and she needs a roof over her head. She doesn't deserve to be out in the wild after all the kind things she has done,” he finished his speech. 

Getting up I walked over to him and rubbed my head against his chest. It was my way of giving him a hug while I was stuck in this form. “Thank you, Bilbo. You're right. I do consider my home to be wherever they are.” I looked at the company and could see them all smiling at me; even Thorin and Dwalin. The happy moment couldn't last however because in the next moment howls pierced the air.

“Out of the frying pan,” Thorin started.

“And into the fire,” Gandalf finished.

Everyone was once again running for their lives. Only problem was we were on a cliff. The only place to go was up. While they all climbed the trees I stayed down at the bottom not being able to do so. “Ria, what are you doin’ lass? They'll kill ya,” Dwalin shouted when he noticed me at the base of the tree. I looked up at him. “They can try,” I replied. I really didn't know if I could fight them all off, but I couldn't climb and so I was going to try and gain them as much time as possible. 

Warg after warg came at me in a clash of teeth and claws. My fur was covered in blood and I didn't even want to think what else. Finally I got a reprieve as the company began throwing fiery pinecones. “Thanks guys. I don't know how much more I could have handled,” I called up to them. They all started shouting back, but then their tree fell. I watched as they hung over the edge of the cliff, hoping the eagles turned up soon. 

Thorin stood and came running down the tree wanting to face off with Azog. The ugly orc had been taunting him from the moment he showed up and even I was ready to tear him a new one. When Thorin came by me I tried to stop him, but he was just out of my reach. I watched as he tried to fight and fail, watched as Azog sent an orc to behead him, and watched as Bilbo came to the rescue. That was when I finally rushed into the fight. I rammed my body into Azog's warg knocking them both over. The white warg snapped down on my hind leg as I went to get back up. I howled out in pain and swatted its nose.

The fight was going back and forth between us, but then Azog stood and narrowed his eyes at me. I snarled and prepared to be attacked by them both, but in the next moment I was scooped up in a set of talons. “Thanks for the rescue. I thought I was done for back there,” I told the eagle. It turned its head and looked at me for a moment. “No need to thank me. You fought bravely young wolf. Remember that courage in the days to come.” He then looked ahead and didn't say another word. My mouth dropped open. I knew they could talk as they had in the book, but I hadn't been expecting him to say anything to me.

When the eagle sat me down I let out a hiss and laid down. The pain in my leg now hitting me as I wasn't full of adrenaline. “Oh Ria, you're hurt. Here let me tend to that.” I looked up seeing Dori fretting over my state. “Yeah Azog's warg bit me. It hurts like crazy, but I'll live,” I told him. He pulled his waterflask off his side and poured it on the wound. I let out a small snarl at the pain. “Luckily the teeth didn't go too deep. If you shift back Oin should be able to put something on it and wrap it,” he said.

“Right and what clothes am I supposed to put on? I can't go naked.”

“Here take this. Maybe we can find you some pants.” Kili was in front of me holding out a long tunic. I was about to ask where it came from when I noticed his top half was naked. It was one of his undershirts. “Thank you,” I told him.

I took it and shifted as soon as no one was looking. The tunic fell to mid-thigh. Letting my wound be on full display. Oin, who had finished tending to the now awake Thorin, came over to look at me. He searched in the little pouch at his waist and pulled out some kind of cream and some bandages. “This will keep it from getting infected.” He covered the holes with the ointment and then wrapped it with the bandages. “So do I get to keep my leg doc?” I teased. Oin looked up at me with a huff. He may not hear well, but he knew what I said. “Of course ya can lass. Just keep it clean and covered,” he instructed.

I went to make another joke, but a pair of long-john pants were thrusted into my face. “They should fit you. We're the same height,” Fili said. I took the pants and pulled them on. “Did you and your brother seriously strip to offer me clothes?” I asked. Both the princes blushed and looked away. “Aye we did. We can't have you going naked and that wound can't be treated while you're a wolf. Giving up our under clothes seemed the easiest solution,” Fili replied.

“Thank you boys.” I kissed them both on the cheek and went to stand. My leg wobbled for a second, but with Kili's help I was able to get up. “Now let's get off this rock.”


	7. Enlightening Conversations

I had my arms crossed and was staring Thorin down. Pissed was probably an understatement for how I felt right now. That stupid stubborn, brooding dwarf had sent Bilbo...Bilbo, little tiny hobbit to see how close Azog and his pack of orcs was. He could have sent me, the wolf with heightened senses who could see, smell, and hear better than any of them ever would be able. “I swear you are more stubborn than a bull. It makes more sense for me to go,” I said. Blue eyes narrowed at me. “I don't care, he can go unseen and can be more quiet,” Thorin replied.

I huffed feeling slightly insulted. I could be quiet and sneaky when I wanted to be. There were many times I had snuck up on people back home. “I can be sneaky like a freaking ninja and I wouldn't have to get as close.” I raised a brow and nodded my head. 

“That maybe so, but your leg us still healing. You need to rest and I have already sent him so just sit there and deal with it.”

I narrowed my eyes. “You have no idea how tempted I am to bite you right now.” I took a seat against the rocks and crossed my arms. “And I'll sit here, but don't think for a second I'm ‘dealing with it’. I'm going to keep glaring at you until you see the errors of your ways,” I told him. And I did just that. I stared at him and watched him begin to squirm. I was getting some perverse pleasure from it and when I glanced at the rest of the company for just a moment I could see they found it just as amusing.

Thorin finally let out a sigh and mumbled something under his breath. Thanks to my wolfish hearing I picked it up, but I knew the others hadn't. “What was that?” I asked with a smirk. He grumbled again and I laughed. I doubted anyone else would get away with giving him such a hard time, but he was used to me doing it and normally took it in stride. 

“I said you were right.” 

Everyone looked at Thorin surprised he was admitting to being wrong. “Really? I was right? Huh I never would have guessed that,” I teased. Thorin rolled his eyes and gently shoved my shoulder causing me to laugh again. I stood up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “I know Bilbo was hired because he's quiet and can sneak around easily, but don't put everything on him. I'm here to help and my leg is fine enough for me to go scout alright?” 

Thorin nodded his head. “I realize that. It's just you've done so much for us already. You got hurt trying to keep Azog and his warg from me and Bilbo. I simply wanted to give you time to heal, but I know you're stronger than that and if you say you can handle something you can,” he conceded. I grinned and nodded my head just as Bilbo returned. 

Running from Beorn with an injured leg hadn't been easy, but I managed to do it. And soon we were all inside the gate. Almost everyone went into the house to rest, but I stayed outside wanting to wait on Beorn, talk to him before the others got up. So I shifted into my wolf form and looked toward the gate. Of course a certain dark haired prince decided to join me instead of resting with the others. “What can I do for you Kili?” I asked as he sat down next to me.

“I was wondering something. And if you don't want to answer you don't have to, but I noticed the bracelets you and Fili have. Are the two of you courting?” 

I raised my head off my paws and looked at him. “No Kili it is simply a friendship bracelet. I made one for you, I just haven't had the chance to give it to you. Here untie the one on top.” I lifted my paw and let him untie the second bracelet around my leg. The only things I was able to keep on when I shifted. He took it off me and put it on his own wrist with a smile.

“So if you aren't courting my brother are you courting anyone? Was there someone back home?” He asked as he fiddled with his bracelet. I shook my head. A love life wasn't something I had nor was it something I was looking for. Not that I would turn love away if the right person came along, but I wasn't going to go looking for it myself.

I let out a sigh knowing I was going to have to explain everything to Kili as he would only ask questions if I didn't. “No I don't have a boyfriend nor am I courting anyone. I had a man once, but things didn't end well and since then I haven't went looking for love, but if it happens I'll embrace it.” I looked out into the distance my eyes shining in the darkness. “Matt was the guy every girl wanted, he had the looks, he had a good job working for his father, and he was a college quarterback. But he only had eyes for me. In the beginning I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world that he had asked me out. It was about a year and a half into the relationship when things took a turn for the worst. He tried telling me what I could and couldn't wear, who I could talk to, and where I could go,” I started the story.

Kili looked shocked and angry. “Please tell me you shifted and bit him for doing such a thing.”

“No I didn't. I was so afraid of people finding out what I could do and getting turned into some lab experiment that I just took it. Until one day he found me talking to one of the girls from class. She had been sick and simply was asking to borrow my notes. Not a big deal, but for some reason he got angry. Jerked me up by my arm and started pulling me away. When I realized what was happening I planted my feet and pulled free from his grasp. He was surprised I was able to do so and became even more angry. He got in my face and started yelling at me. I of course yelled back and when he tried to hit me I grabbed his hand and snarled sounding like my wolf side. Matt just about pissed his pants as I shoved him to the ground and told him we were over,” I finished explaining.

Kili laid against me and did his best to hug my large frame. “You should have never went through that. You are too sweet, kind, generous, loyal, protective, caring, and most of all beautiful to suffer through that. If Matt was here in this world I promise you, Fili and I would give him the beating of a lifetime for you. A girl as wonderful as you deserves a love unlike any other,” he said. I wiggled my nose and tried to keep tears from falling at his kind words. Never before had I felt cared for like I did by these dwarves. They were the friends and family I had been looking for all my life. 

“Thank you, Kili. You have no idea how much that means to me. But you should go get some rest.” I nudged him. He got up, kissed the top of my head and went inside. 

Little did I know someone else had heard everything we just talked about.

I stretched out and waited on Beorn to show up now that I was alone. When he finally came back as a man and not a bear I trotted over to him slowly. The big man spotted me and because he was a lover of animals grinned and rubbed my ears. I let out a grunt of approval. “Hello Beorn, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alexandria, but you can call me Ria. The others do,” I told him. He stopped rubbing me and looked at me in surprise.

“You can talk?”

“I'm like you in a way only when I shift I have complete control and can still talk,” I explained.

His eyes softened and he squatted down in front of me. “You are a skin-changer? I didn't think there were any others left,” he said softly.

I cocked my head. “I've always just called myself a shifter, but I suppose that term is apt as well. And I'm not from this world. I'm from another. I happened to end up here and luckily I was found by a company and we have traveled far together. They have been there for me and helped me to accept myself, they have been my friends and family since I came here. I would be completely lost without them.”

Beorn smiled at that. “It is good they found you then. They sound like good people to have taken in a stranger that is different than them.” He stood up and stretched.

“They are. And I hope you remember that when you meet them.”


	8. Not All Men Are The Same

Thanks to my talk the night before with Beorn he was much more receptive to the dwarves than I know he would have been otherwise. He offered us ponies, and food. He even gave me fresh bandages for my leg and now I was feeling much better. Everyone else was happy with how things had worked out. Fili walked over to me throwing his arm over my shoulder. “You are an amazing woman. We are truly blessed to have you with us,” he said as he rubbed my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I turned and looked at him smiling. He seemed sincere, but there was something in his eyes that confused me. Some emotion I wasn't expecting, and something told me that we needed to have a talk the first chance we got to be alone. 

Of course that chance wasn't going to come for some time. As soon as we had made it into Mirkwood forest things seemed to go wrong. Everyone's minds were fuzzy, they couldn't seem to focus on anything, and then spiders….spiders that were bigger than me! It wasn't that I was afraid of spiders, but these were huge and I didn't like them at all. Just as I was about to turn into a wolf and start fighting the spiders the elves showed up first. 

Let me tell you now, having an arrow pointed in your face is never amusing. My blood boiled and I snarled at Legolas. He raised a brow and looked at me curiously. “What's a human woman doing with a group of dwarves?”

I huffed and crossed my arms. “Listen here elfie I don't owe you an explanation. I don't owe you anything. But I'll tell you what you'll get if you don't move that arrow out of my face.” Even though I knew who he was I didn't want to use his name. It was more insulting this way. I moved a little closer to him and glared. “I will turn into my other form and I will bite you. So why don't you just let me go and I won't ruin that pretty face.” I smirked at him. 

Legolas didn't like that and smacked me upside the head forcing it to turn. Fili, Kili, Thorin, and Dwalin all started yelling and trying to get to me. They couldn't break loose from the elves no matter how much they fought. I turned my head back to Legolas eyes blazing and tackled him to the ground and held him there. “If I didn't know how important a role you play in the future I would make you regret what you just did,” I snarled. His eyes went wide and he ordered the elven guards to let my friends come to me. Fili and Kili pulled me from him, but my glare didn't falter.

A heavy sigh left me as all of us were thrown into cells. I sat in the back knowing there was no use in trying to escape. I looked up at Fili as he stood at the cell bars and offered him a smile. “Have patience Fee. We'll get out of this. We just have to wait,” I told him.

Fili moved away from the cell bars and came to sit in front of me. His brows were furrowed in concentration. 

“Go ahead and say whatever it is on your mind. I noticed back at Beorn's that you wanted to tell me something. So what's going on?” I asked.

Fili took my hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb. “I heard your talk with Kili. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when he asked about me and you I couldn't help, but stay. What you said about your love life...it pains me to know someone as sweet and perfect as you isn't actually looking for love. You deserve to be treated like a princess by a good man.”

I had been looking at our hands as he talked, but when he finished I looked up at him. “I'm just afraid that if I go looking for it I'm only going to get hurt again. After Matt I finally accepted what I was, who I was and I feared that if I started dating again I would end up being a shell of the person I am. I don't want that to happen,” I admitted. 

Fili cupped my cheek and pressed his forehead to mine. “You are a strong, beautiful, kind woman. I do not think that will be your fate. Any man would be lucky to have you, but the one who deserves you will accept you for who you are, boost your confidence, and build you up. Not all men are the same and one day you'll find someone to love you like you deserve. I promise you that.” He moved and pressed a kiss to my forehead. 

I blinked and looked down not wanting him to see the unspilled tears that rested on my eyelashes. Fili and Kili had both managed to make me feel better about what happened with Matt. I actually thought I stood a chance of having love. And part of me wanted to admit to Fili that despite me not looking for love I was already falling. Forget that, I had already fallen. I just hadn't had the courage to tell the dwarf in question. But now I was starting to get it. 

“Thank you Fili. You've given me hope, you and your brother. Actually if I'm being honest so have Thorin and Dwalin. The way all of you are so kind to me, the way you look after me and accept me for who I am. I've never had that and well the thing is I'm in love with…” Our cell door opened before I had the chance to finish my sentence. I looked around Fili and saw Bilbo standing there.

I ran to him and gave him a fierce hug. “I knew you would get us out of here. I had all the faith in the world that you would come.” I pulled away from him and smiled.

Bilbo chuckled. “Was it faith or knowing?” He teased. 

“Well...you may have a point there my friend. I did know you were going to save us.” I shrugged. And when he let us into the cellars I didn't argue at all about getting into the barrels. I merely climbed in as the others argued about it. 

Kili noticed I was in a barrel already and decided to get in one as well. I giggled as the others complained, but finally listened as Thorin ordered them to get in.


	9. Perks Of Being A Shifter

Escaping Mirkwood had been a difficult task. Bolg, son of Azog, had led a band of orcs to the borders and as soon as we got trapped by a small gate the fighting began. Kili had managed to pull the lever freeing us, but got shot. It was something I had tried to prevent, but I hadn't gotten to him in time. Even though I knew Tauriel would come and save him I didn't want him getting hurt. I cared about him and had done everything I could to try and stop him from getting shot. Well, all except shifting.

Now we were sitting on the edge of the shore and I was trying to tend to him. It was mostly to keep me busy because I didn't see a reason for me to put my two cents into the conversation they were having with Bard the bowman. He had shown up a few minutes ago and after thwarting both Dwalin and Kili's attempts to stop him he had started loading the barrels and Balin negotiated our passage to Laketown.

Fili looked down at me as I wrapped Kili's leg and asked, “Is he going to be alright?” I let out a sigh as I stood up and locked eyes with him. I could see the worry there and I decided to take pity on him.; tell him what I knew or at least some of it.

“He's going to be just fine. It won't seem like it as some pretty nasty things are gonna happen, but I assure you he's going to get healed.”

Fili looked relieved and gave me a hug just before we all loaded up onto Bard's barge. He kept eyeing me like he was curious about me. I left Fili and Kili's side and walked over to Bard. “Instead of just looking you could ask what you want to know.”

“Why is a woman especially one as beautiful as you and human traveling with dwarves?”

I chuckled and lightly nudged him. “If I didn't know better I would think you were flirting. As for your question.” I looked to the dwarves and smiled. “They're family. I've been with them for so long and I can honestly say I'd be lost without them. Where they are is home. I would do anything for them. Even stare down the dark lord Sauron and all the orcs of Mordor if it meant protecting them. They are my best friends, my most trusted advisors, the people I can talk to no matter what,” I finished my explanation.

Glancing at Bard I noticed he was smiling. “You're in love with one of them. Don't try to deny it. I can see the look in your eyes. I looked at my wife the same way,” he said.

A slight blush tinted my cheeks as I nodded. There was no sense in denying it. I had almost confessed to Fili down in the dungeons who I was in love with, but then Bilbo had shown up and I had almost forgotten about it. But now the fair haired prince was staring at me having overheard mine and Bard's conversation. I knew he was curious who I was in love with, but before he could ask Bard was making the dwarves get back in the barrels.

Bard looked to me when I refused to move. “Not happening. I know what you plan to do,” I whispered to him. He raised a brow and I knew he was asking how I was going to stay hidden then. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. I kicked off the pair of boots Beorn had given me and started to pull my tunic over my head.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“You'll see.” I finished removing my clothes and shifted. Turning I sat down in front of Bard and took in the surprised look on his face. It was rather amusing to see him caught so off guard.

“You...you're a wolf. How are you a wolf? And how is that supposed to get you into Laketown unseen?”

I let out a small sigh. I would have thought the answer to that was simple enough. “Well I have the ability to change between wolf and human. Very nifty skill if I do say so myself. As for getting me into Laketown unseen, you can't obviously. But if you wrap a bit of cloth around my back leg you can say you found me injured on the shore and you decided to take me in and nurse me back to health,” I explained.

Bard was a little tentative. He wasn't entirely sure the plan would work, but he wasn't about to try and force a wolf larger than him into a barrel. Instead he did as he was instructed. He tore some cloth and wrapped it around my back leg. When we stopped for goods inspection I stayed curled up in the corner looking up at Percy with innocent eyes. He thought I was pretty and was going to let us go when Alfred showed up.

I hated that weasel with a passion. When he got near the barrels I let out a snarl. He stepped back frightened, but still ordered the guards with him to dump the fish overboard until Bard made him see reason. As Bard pushed his barge further into the town I let out a huff. “I really hate that man. He's such a slimy weasel,” I growled.

Bard chuckled and was quick to agree. He didn't like Alfred either. In fact I was pretty sure no one liked Alfred except maybe the master of the lake, but he was no better. Both Alfred and the master were greedy, slimy, cowardly little weasels. And I was glad they would get what was coming to them. It was the only reason I hadn't bit Alfred when he got near me. Okay maybe not the only reason, but it was part of it. I also didn't want to have his filth in my mouth. For some reason I thought he would taste worse than the trolls or goblins.

As we walked toward Bard's house Fili came up beside me. “So you were going to tell me who it is you're in love with?”

I looked up at him and was about to answer when once again we were interrupted. This time by Bard's son Bain. Guards were watching the house and the dwarves would have to come in another way.


	10. Getting Left Behind

I sit comfortable in front of the fire letting Kili cuddle into my side to stay warm. Fili is on the other side of him, not wanting to leave his injured baby brother despite my insistence that he will be okay. I don't say anything because I know Fili is just watching out for Kili. And honestly it is the sweetest thing. I just love the bond these two have. As an only child I dreamed of being that close to someone. Though in a way I now was. I had the entire company as family, but the princes, Thorin, and Dwalin were closest to me. I guess that's why it was so easy for me to fall in love. 

He's just so perfect with his good looks, his protective nature, his fighting skills, the way he smells, how accepting he is of me. I honestly love…

“Ria it's time to go,” Thorin said interrupting my train of thought. I got up and followed after him and the others. This stupid plan they had to steal weapons wasn't going to work. I tried to tell Thorin, but he wouldn't listen. And I knew why. The closer we got to the mountain the worse he became. The dragon sickness was already affecting. 

A sigh left me as we climbed into the city armory. Kili holding more weapons than he should be went to walk by me. I gave him a pointed look. He shouldn't no better, but he didn't want his uncle to think him weak. He walked on passed me and started for the stairs. Just as he tripped I grabbed his arm to keep him from falling, but he still dropped the blades making an awful racket. Which of course alerted the guards. Who were none too gentle as they prodded us forward. 

I snarled and let my eyes flash a vibrant blue getting the guards to back off me just a little bit. Rude assholes, I thought when we were brought to the town center. I could see all the people pressing in around us and I didn't like it. I wasn't used to being around so many people. It was normally just me, the dwarves, and Bilbo. A lot more than that and I got anxious. Which wasn't a good thing because I could easily snap. 

When the master of the lake and Alfred came out accusing us of being nothing more than mercenaries I just about lost. My eyes turned that vibrant blue of the wolf and I could feel the pull of my skin, the desire, the need to shift. The only thing that stopped me was Thorin and Fili each grabbing one of my shoulders. My footsteps faltered and I glanced at them knowing now wasn't the best time to reveal what I was. 

I listened as Dwalin defended Thorin and then Thorin stepped up giving a big speech about Laketown. It was inspiring and the people rallied behind it like I knew they would. They were tired of being poor, but then Bard showed up talking of death and ruin. He knew what the prophecy said and he was right. And as much as I wanted to agree with him I couldn't. He had to kill Smaug and the only way that would happen is if Thorin and the others made it to the mountain. 

They argued, but eventually the master welcomed us and invited us inside. Bard went to walk away and I grabbed his arm. He paused and looked at me curiously. “Get as many people as you can to leave tonight. I know you think there’s nowhere to go, but send them to Dale. They will be safe as long as they stay in doors. The prophecy isn't wrong, but it has to happen. Something worse than that dragon is going to come and we need that mountain. And I know what you have in your house. You'll stop Smaug,” I told him. He looked at me strangely for a few minutes before smiling softly.

“You're a kind hearted woman. Wanting to save people you don't even know. If I can get them to leave I will, but we don't have much in way of supplies.”

I dropped a bag of gold into his hands. “Take that. I might have nicked it off one of the guards when he was pushing us.”

Bard chuckled, clapped me on the shoulder as way of thanks and then left. 

Inside the master's house was warm. There was food and drink. Both of which I partook in. It was nice to be able to relax if only for a night. I knew what would be coming soon and I wanted it out of my mind for awhile. And thanks to the ale I was able to. I danced around with Fili and Bofur. I tried to get Dwalin and Thorin up too, but neither would budge. I called them party poopers and went back to enjoying myself. Soon enough though we all called it a night. We would have an early morning if we wanted to reach the mountain on time. 

I sat on the docks the next morning watching the others load up. My mind was torn on what I should do. I knew Thorin was going to make Kili stay behind which meant Fili staying behind as well. I wanted to be with them help keep them safe as well as Bard's children, but I also wanted to go with Thorin see if there was a chance for me to help keep him sane. If I could stop him from falling into the dragon sickness maybe just maybe he would call Dain to help fight the orcs instead of the elves and the battle would go differently.

I went to step on the boat when Thorin stopped me. I raised a brow in curiosity. “What's going on? Why did you stop me?”

“Because I need you to stay here. Watch over Kili,” he whispered. Apparently he hadn't told Kili he was staying behind just yet. But I nodded. Thanks to Thorin telling me to stay my mind was made up. I just hoped by the time we reached the mountain it wouldn't be too late.

I took a seat back on the boxes and waited for the argument I knew was about to happen. Kili went to step on the boat and much like he had done me, Thorin stopped him. “Not you. We must travel at speed. You will will slow us down.” 

“What are you talking about? I'm coming with you,” Kili said sounding confused.

“Not now.”

“I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the Halls of our Fathers, Thorin.”

“Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed.” 

I grimaced seeing the heartbroken, dejected look on Kili's face. It made my own heart want to cry, but it was for the best. If he didn't stay Tauriel wouldn't be able save him. Oin climbed out saying his duty was with the wounded. But then the real argument started when Fili turned to Thorin.

His blue eyes shone with determination and anger. “Uncle. We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!”

“Fili,” Thorin tried to interrupt.

“I will carry him if I must! Or Ria can.”

“One day you will be king and you will understand.  
I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even my my own kin.”

I let out a low growl. The sickness was making him act cruel. “You don't have to be so harsh Thorin,” I snarled as Fili climbed out of the boat.

Thorin gave me a look that said stay out of this, but I just glared at him. 

“Fili don't be a fool. You belong with the company,” Thorin tried to stop him.

“I belong with my brother.” Fili shook Thorin off and came over to where Kili, Oin, and I were. I smiled, took his and Kili's hand in mine and squeezed them. Everything was going to be alright.


	11. Love Confessions

I helped Fili carry his brother into Bard's house and sat him down on the couch. At this point his fever was so bad he was in a daze. He was covered in sweat and if I didn't know what was going to happen I would be worried for him. Just like I knew Fili was. I could see it in his slumped shoulders, the way he held Kili's hand. The sad, worried look in his blue eyes. He looked like someone who had lost their best friend, whose puppy died. It made me whimper seeing him like that. It was just so heartbreaking. 

“Fili,” I said as I took a seat next to him. He turned and looked at me and I could tell he was trying not to cry. “I know you probably won't believe me, but Kili is going to be just fine. I promise. Tauriel and Legolas are going to show up in a bit and using the kingsfoil Bofur gets from the pigs she's going to save his life. I swear,” I said. 

Fili's eyes seemed to have a little more shine to them now that he knew Kili would be saved, but I could also see there was some confusion there. “Why are Tauriel and Legolas going to show up?” 

“Because--” An orc coming through the door interrupted me. “Of that.” I stripped and shifted. The house was really small and it made fighting the orcs hard, but I managed it. I kept them away from the kids, but Kili still got pulled into the floor. 

When all the orcs were gone I shifted back and got dressed. Tauriel was so worried about saving Kili she didn't even notice what I had done. I rolled my eyes and helped hold Kili down as she chanted in elvish saving his life. I even grinned when he started spouting lovey dovey nonsense to her. If I had my way those two would be together in the end. He would live and her heart wouldn't be shattered. 

Now that Kili was healed though we had other problems to deal with. Smaug was coming and we had to escape. I helped get the kids into a boat, Tauriel was guiding it and I watched as the dragon flew overhead. It was a terrifying sight to see. The screams were so loud, the smell of burning wood, and of flesh penetrated my nostrils, and I could see lives being lost. It had been bad watching it on tv, but actually witnessing it was completely different. Much like everything else I had seen on this journey. It was so much more horrifying to see and experience than it was to watch.

But at least Bard had gotten a lot of people to leave. More lives would be saved because of my quick thinking. The people would be safe outside of Laketown. Though it was clear he hadn't been able to convince everyone.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I barely registered the others shouting at Bain to come back. “Let him go. He has to get the arrow to Bard,” I told them. They all looked at me in confusion, wondering if I was crazy or if I actually knew what I was talking about. Of course when the dragon was shot down they realized I did know what I was talking about.

Standing on the lake shore I saw the girls trying to find Bard and Bain. I could also see Kili talking to Tauriel, trying to convince her to come with us. Just when it seemed like she was going to, Legolas showed up and she left, but not before Kili gave her, his stone. 

“It'll be alright Kee. You'll be together soon enough,” I told him. He looked over at me and smiled. The hope shining in his eyes proved that I was doing in the right thing in wanted to keep him alive and help him be with her. 

Walking over the rocky terrain and grassy knolls to reach the gates of Erebor, I hummed the song from Lord of The Rings. I just couldn't help myself because I knew when filming this scene the actors had done the same thing. It was my way if paying homage to them and my world. A world I knew I was never going back to. Just before we walked inside the gate I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Fili that had stopped me. “Is something wrong?”

“Before we go in there, there's something I have to say. I've kept it inside for longer than I should have. And I know there's a good chance you don't feel the same way, but I have to say this.” He took a deep breath and gazed into my eyes. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The stars are dim in comparison to you, the moon weeps because she knows you outshine her. And you're not just physically beautiful. You're beautiful on the inside as well. The way you take care of all of us, how protective you are, the way you do everything in your power to make sure we're warm and fed.” He stepped closer to me and cupped my cheeks.

My heart was racing as I stared back at him. Blue eyes locked with blue. I couldn't believe this was happening. So long I had been afraid to fall in love. My heart had been broken and I feared it happening again. Because of what I was I found it hard to trust. Never knowing what would happen once the truth about me came out. I had walls built up, but they had been knocked down by the dwarf standing in front of me. 

“The truth is Ria. I've grown very fond of you. There isn't a moment that you aren't on my mind. Even when Kili was hurt and I thought I was going to lose him, I thanked Mahal I had you with me and you hadn't been hurt as well. I would be lost without you. You hold my heart even though I'm not sure I hold yours. I love you Alexandria. And I think I have since the moment you climbed on my pony on that day right on the edge of the shire.”

I looked at him as he confessed that he loved me, a smile upon my face. Since I was technically living in my favorite movie I would like to think at this very moment Here With You by Sick Puppies would be playing as I gazed into his eyes. Moving closer I press my lips to his. It had been him I had fallen so hard for. Him I had almost told down in the dungeons that I loved. And this time there was no one to interrupt as I wrapped my arms around his neck and poured all the love and care I had for him into our kiss.

Pulling away he rested his forehead against mine. “Does that mean?”

“I love you too, Fili. More than I ever thought it was possible. And I know with you I won't have to worry about getting my heart broken.”

“No you won't. I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. I promise.” He pressed his lips to mine once more. 

I let out a sigh as we broke apart. “I think it's time we go found the others.”


	12. Battle Of Five Armies

The happiness from mine and Fili's love confession didn't last long. We had Thorin to deal with and the dragon sickness. He was working everyone to death trying to find the Arkenstone. I was so tired, hungry, and aggravated. Thorin was really working on my last nerve. It got even worse when the elves showed up and Bard tried to convince Thorin to give what was promised. It didn't work and I grew even more agitated. Seriously watching Thorin be a stubborn slightly crazed dwarf was a lot different than actually dealing with it.

Finally I snapped and shifted, tackling him to the ground, teeth extremely close to his face. “You need to get over yourself. This sickness is going to be the death of you and your nephews. And I'm not going to let that happen. I love Fili and I care a great deal for you and Kili. I'm not going to let you start a war with the elves and men. Not when you need to prepare to face Azog and his son. Do you understand me?” I snarled. 

Glazed over blue eyes stared up at me with anger. “How dare you. I am king. You have no right to tell me what to do. Get off me.” 

My eyes narrowed and I snapped my jaws right by his ear. “Listen to me now Thorin Oakenshield. You are not your grandfather. You are a brave, strong, caring leader. You have done much to protect the company. Remember how much we all care for you. And then look at what you have become. You know this is not you. You are better than this,” I said trying to get him to see reason. 

After a few minutes Thorin's eyes start to clear. He's coming around to himself. I can see in his eyes the realization if what he has done, what he was on the verge of becoming and then the sorrow at falling so far. I let him up and he rests his head in his hands. “What have I done? I went back on my word. I've worked all of you to death and for what? A stone that means nothing if I'm not the man I claim to be. How can any of you forgive me?” He looked up at me sadly. 

Not being able to shift back as I had destroyed my clothes when I shifted in anger, I laid my head in his lap. “We all forgive you, Thorin. We know that wasn't you. But there are things that need to be done if we are to survive the battle to come,” I told him.

“What would you have me do?”

I talked to him for some time telling him of the plan I had finally concocted. If we could get everyone to fight on the same side we might just when this and Thorin, Fili, and Kili live. He reluctantly agreed to talk to Bard and Thranduil, giving them what it was they wanted and were owed. When Dain showed up we informed him of what was going on and a battle strategy was formed. 

Everything seemed to be going well. That was until I noticed Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin going toward Ravenhill. The very place I had told them to stay away from. My paws pounded hard on the ground as I chased after them. I managed to make it just before Thorin sent Fili and Kili to scout.

“Stop it's a trap. They can't go in there.”

“What are you talking about lass?” Dwalin asked.

“If you send them in there Azog will kill Fili and then Kili will take off and trying to save Tauriel will die as well. And you Thorin will be left to face Azog alone and you will kill him, but you will die.”

“Please tell me you aren't serious,” Fili begged.

“I'm sorry my love, but I am.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Thorin asked.

I looked to the tower and let out an ear piercing howl. One that would chill even the bravest man to his bones. It was a call, a threat, my way of letting Azog know his plan had failed; the line of Durin would not die today. And my howl was matched by a furious yell as Azog came out of the tunnels and peered down at us. “If you want them, you'll have to go through me,” I snarled. 

There was a wicked glint in Azog's eyes as he looked down at me, but I didn't fear him. I rushed to meet him head on. The others were swarmed by goblin mercenaries, but at least they were together. I knew they were safe. Azog and I danced around on the ice. I would swat at him and he would swing his, rock on a chain. I wasn't really sure what that thing was called, but I avoided it. He even tried to stab me, but I managed to dodge. Neither of us was able to land a blow and I could feel myself growing tired. 

At some point I noticed Legolas and Tauriel had joined the fight. The redheaded elf stuck by Kili and when Bolg arrived he didn't stand a chance against the elves and dwarves. Soon enough he was dead, but Azog was still alive and distracted. I let out a huff of air and prepared to kill him. Leaping through the air I managed to grab his head in my jaws and rip it off. I landed on my feet and slid a little before dropping it. 

With Azog and Bolg dead the battle was pretty much won. Especially with the arrival of Radagast, the eagles, and Beorn. I walked over to the others happy to see they were all okay. Kili and Tauriel were sharing a hug, Thorin rolled his eyes, but let them be. Legolas nodded at me in a show of respect. Dwalin was grinning proud of how well I fought. And Fili was looking at me with all the love in the world. I walked up to them and the closer I got the more worried they seemed to be.

“What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“My beautiful snow please tell me that isn't your blood,” Fili said as he dropped to a knee and reached toward my chest. As soon as he touched it I let out a hiss. I guess that answers that question. Somehow when I killed Azog he had managed to catch me with his blade.

“I'm fine. It isn't that bad. Let's just get down from here.”

No one believed it wasn't that bad, but they listened to me and we all climbed down off of Ravenhill to greet the others. Tauriel was about to walk off, but I grabbed her tunic. “Don't go. What you feel for him is real and he loves you too. Don't let Thranduil or anyone else stand in the way of that. And if your worried about Thorin I'll deal with him,” I assured her.

She smiled at me and nodded. “You're right, I shouldn't let them stand in the way of my happiness. I thank you for advice and your kindness. Now can I offer you some?”

“Of course.”

“Have that wound treated before you lose consciousness. It's worse than you are letting on.”

I rolled my eyes. “I'm going, Im going.” I trotted toward one of the tents to be treated, Fili following after me.


	13. Coming Home

I looked up at Erebor smiling happily. If a year ago you would have told me I would be staring up at this mountain, standing next to the dwarf I loved, I would have called you crazy. None of this was supposed to exist. It was supposed to be a world created by Tolkien. One that everytime I read the book or watched the movies I bawled my eyes out because I felt Fili, Kili, and Thorin deserved a better ending. They had all three fought so bravely to reach the mountain. Thorin had overcome so many hardships from losing the mountain in the first place, watching his grandfather lose his head, his father disappearing, he even beat the dragon sickness. And poor Fili and Kili, they grew up on tales of the mountain. They fought so hard to help their uncle take it back only to die in the end.

It broke my heart everytime I read the words or watched those scenes play out. What made it worse was in the movie Thorin and Kili had someone in the end. Tauriel had been there for Kili and Bilbo had been there for Thorin. But Fili...my strong, caring, majestic, golden-hearted lion had been alone. He had died broken crying for the others to run. My heart ached at the mere thought. None of them deserved the end they were given. They deserved to enjoy their victory, celebrate with their kin and the company. Erebor was reclaimed and Azog defeated. Why Tolkien hadn't given them that ending I'll never know. Why he felt the need to rip our hearts out and stomp on them I would never understand. And Peter Jackson had only added to that pain.

A hand landed on my shoulder squeezing softly. I turned seeing it was Fili looking at me with concern. “Are you alright Snow?” He asked. His hand came up cupping my cheek wiping tears away. I hadn't even realized I was crying until he wiped them away.

“I'm fine my lion. I was just thinking about how things would have turned out had I not been here and stopped you and Kili from going into that tower. It was something that always broke my heart. Something I wished on many occasions I could change,” I admitted to him.

Fili smiled and rested his forehead against mine. His bright blue eyes were full of love as he pressed his lips to mine tenderly. I held onto his arms tightly and kissed him back with just as much love. My eyes closed when his tongue pressed against my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth letting my tongue snake out and rub against his. The way he tasted was even better than he smelled and I was consumed by him. His smell, his touch, his taste invaded all my senses and I was floating on a cloud. When he pulled away he kept his forehead on mine. “You did change it, Ria. Uncle, Kili and I are all alive because you got there in time. You even got hurt trying to protect us-” his hand touched my chest “-and not for the first time either. You've risked your life countless times and gotten hurt a few to keep us safe. I can never thank you enough.”

I smiled and threaded my fingers in his hair. “Yes you can.”

“How?”

“Take me home.”

“Home?”

“To our room in Erebor. I'm ready to go home. And that is home.” I had been trapped in a tent in Thranduil's camp for a week now thanks to my injury and I was sick and tired of it. As it turned out Tauriel had been right. The cut was worse than I was letting on and I had almost passed out as soon as I reached the tent, but now I was well. And I was ready to go back to the mountain where I belonged. It was were my family was.

Fili scooped me up in his arms being a little dramatic in his excitement. But I thought it was the cutest thing in the world. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed. He wouldn't be able to carry me all the way from Thranduil's camp to the mountain, but I would let him carry me as far as he could. Which apparently was over to a pony that the elf king had surprisingly offered. Fili sat me down in the saddle and climbed up behind me. His chin rested on my shoulder and he kissed the side of my neck. “Let's go home. I can't wait to make you my wife,” he whispered and we rode off.

Our wedding had been a grand thing. His mother, Dis, had insisted on everything being perfect. A lot of it was dwarvish tradition, but I had convinced them to make rings and the groom not be able to see the bride until the wedding. I even managed to find something old, new, borrowed, and blue. I had a garter as my something new, the friendship bracelet I had made as something old, my necklace had a small sapphire gem, and my something borrowed was earrings from Dis. By the end of the ceremony I don't think there was a dry eye in Erebor. All of our friends, family, and friends had been there to witness the momentous occasion.

At the reception drink and food were flowing. I had been snatched up in dances by everyone in the company even Thorin. It was the most fun I could remember having in a long time. At the moment I was dancing with Kili while his own fiance, Tauriel watched on happily from where she sat. Most of the dwarves in Erebor ignored her, some threw her strange looks, but the company was grateful for everything she had done. She had saved Kili's life and helped us defeat Azog. Even Thorin respected her and accepted her for what she was, the love of Kili's life. Kili spun me and I landed in Fili's arms.

“Hello husband.”

“Hello wife. Are you having fun?” He asked.

I nodded my head. “All the fun in the world. I never thought I would ever get to be this happy, find love, get married, and yet here I am.” My eyes sparkled with the love they held for him.

“Who would have thought you would find your happiness so far from home?”

“That's the thing, Fee. I'm not far from home. This is home. I think from the moment I first picked up The Hobbit, middle earth has been my home. My home has always been with 13 dwarves and a hobbit. I fell in love with Erebor from a distance, but in my heart it's where I felt at home. I felt like I belonged. And that moment I met you in the woods I knew I was right. I was never meant to be in that other world. I was always supposed to be right here, protecting you and the others, falling in love with you, and becoming your wife. And I'll belong right here beside you in this mountain until the day I die,” I told him.

Fili's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He stopped dancing, pulled me close and kissed me so passionately it took my breath away. “From the moment I first laid eyes on you, this human girl as small as a dwarf, but as fierce as the large wolf she could turn into I loved you. You were so brave and strong. You didn't let the fact your world had just turned upside down bother you. You accepted it without question. You were there for all of us, protecting us, caring for us, making a joke or telling a story when we needed it. It was like you had been with us all along. To me you were never an outsider, you were supposed to be with us even if I didn't know the reason. But now I do.”

“What's the reason?”

“Your home isn't in Erebor it's in my heart.”


End file.
